1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dewatering press of a machine for producing a fibrous web, e.g., a web of paper or cardboard. The dewatering press may include at least one extended nip, lengthened in the web travel direction, formed between a rotating or revolving flexible press belt of a shoe press unit and a counterpart face. The flexible press belt can be pressed against the counterpart face by at least one press shoe associated with the shoe press unit. A length of the extended nip may be determined at least substantially by a length of the press shoe length, measured in the web travel direction, of the shoe press unit. The fibrous web may be guided through the extended nip with at least one dewatering belt through the lengthened nip.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Dewatering presses similar in general to the device described have been in use for some time, and have been discussed in, e.g., German patent DE-PS 22 62 201, German patent DE-PS 34 10 172, and European Patent EP 258 169. In devices of this type, the result of the dewatering has been improved by utilizing a long dwell time of the fibrous web in the extended nip. However, because the extended nips utilize increasing pressure pressing surfaces, increasing contact pressure forces are required to ensure a certain or reliable pressing power. Thus, the prior art devices require substantial technological effort and, accordingly, considerable costs as well.